


Сезонные встречи

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Gotham (TV), Joker (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Police Procedural, Spoilers, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Джокер сбежал из Аркхэма, чтобы четыре раза за год всплыть в жизни добропорядочного полицейского Джима Гордона, у которого своих дел навалом
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Сезонные встречи

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте присутствуют следующие допущения:  
> 1\. Восстание клоунов и посадка Джокера в Аркхэм произошли в 1981 году. Он не был знаком с Брюсом Уэйном. Родители Брюса в восстании клоунов убиты не были.  
> 2\. Томас и Марта Уэйн были убиты в 1994 году, тогда же Джим Гордон стал полицейским. (1 серия 1 сезона сериала “Готэм”)  
> 3\. Действие текста приходится на 1995 год и происходит по ходу 2 сезона сериала “Готэм”.

**Весна**

— Сбежал, сбежал, сбежал! — слова звенели капелью.   
«Из Аркхэма сбежал...» — кричали заголовки газет.   
В полицейском управлении перешептывались: «он сбежал» — и многозначительно замолкали, как будто этого было достаточно.   
Информация расползалась по полицейскому управлению угарным газом, тревожила всех вокруг, неявный еще страх кучковался по углам, прислушиваясь. Информация не была пугающей, но таковой ее делали бесконечные повторения, которые только нагнетали атмосферу, ничего не объясняя.   
— Время снимать шарф! — возвестил Харви Буллок и швырнул на столешницу свежую газету.  
«Джокер сбежал из Аркхэма!» — было написано на первой полосе, а на нечеткой фотографии ниже улыбался в камеру человек в клоунском гриме.  
— И как побег этого Джокера связан с шарфом? — уточнил Гордон.  
— Это были две разных темы, — возмутился Буллок. — Джокер сбежал — это раз. На улице весна, можно снимать шарф — это два.  
— На Аркхэм напали, — напомнил Гордон, проигнорировав пассаж про шарф. — Сбежал не только Джокер. Теперь у нас банда придурков сбрасывает людей с крыши, чтобы трупы сложились в слово.   
— Они не придурки, а «Маньяки», — заметил Буллок. — Это официальное название.  
Гордон поморщился:  
— Это неважно. Важно то, что они опасны. Почему я должен думать об этом Джокере вместо того, чтобы ловить придурков?  
Буллок посмотрел на него укоризненно.  
— «Маньяков», — поправился Гордон.  
— Ты не знаешь, кто он? — удивился Буллок после почти минуты размышлений. — А, точно, ты в то время еще пешком под стол ходил. Знаешь про восстание клоунов?  
— Восстание клоунов? — переспросил Гордон.  
— Ну да. Это было в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первом году, — Буллок прикрыл глаза, как делал всегда, когда предавался воспоминаниям. — В день восстания этот Джокер убил телеведущего, Мюррея Франклина, в прямом эфире. Он и раньше убивал, но там доказательств никаких не было, только слухи. Год был тяжелый, люди были на взводе: денег не было, с работой были проблемы, зарплату не платили, кризис, в общем. В Готэме такие кризисы примерно раз в десять лет происходят. А потом пошли слухи: мужик в костюме клоуна пристрелил кого-то в метро. Это еще до Мюррея было. Тогда все малость с ума посходили: напяливали клоунские маски и призывали друг друга к насилию и нарушению закона. А это убийство Мюррея стало последней каплей. Представляешь, этот Джокер пристрелил его прямо на его передаче! Очень популярной, между прочим. И тут уже весь город с цепи сорвался: машины жгли, били витрины — все как обычно. А этого Джокера сделали этаким живым символом восстания. Классное время было, в общем.  
— А ты точно полицейский? — уточнил Гордон со смешком.  
Буллок поморщился:  
— На следующий день, восстание подавили полицейские силы. Так что люди поснимали клоунские маски, засунули свои претензии поглубже и снова вернулись к работе. Но Джокер — нет. Он даже на настоящее имя не откликался, только на «Джокер». У него не было маски, понимаешь? Вот этот вот грим, — Буллок ткнул пальцем в фотографию на первой полосе газеты. — Это его настоящее лицо. А теперь он сбежал.  
Гордон устало растер виски.  
— Он сумасшедший, — с нажимом сказал Буллок. — И, что самое плохое, он сумасшедший, которого много лет накачивали лекарствами в Аркхэме. Кто знает, что придет ему в голову?  
— Когда придет — тогда и узнаем, — пожал плечами Гордон и поднялся на ноги. — У нас есть дела поважнее.

У них были дела поважнее.  
Но это не значило, что Джокер не был важен.

**Лето**

— Алло? — сонно спросила Ли.  
Гордон взглянул на часы: половина пятого. Он терпеть не мог просыпаться от телефонных звонков и еще больше не любил, когда звонками будили Ли.  
— Кому там не спится в такую рань? — хмуро поинтересовался Гордон и повернулся к Ли.  
И понял по ее лицу, что поспать еще пару часов им обоим точно не удастся. Ли села на кровати, прижимая трубку к уху, губы у нее дрожали.  
— Да, — проговорила она нервно. — Хорошо, я... мы сейчас приедем. Передать ему трубку? Нет? До свидания, капитан Барнс.  
— Дай угадаю: Барнс звонит с делом критической важности и мы должны быть в участке примерно прямо сейчас? — мрачно спросил Гордон и сел на постели.  
Ли нервно кивнула.  
За окнами неторопливо собирался рассвет — летом утро начиналось рано даже в Готэме.  
— Пингвин убил очередного кандидата в мэры? — поинтересовался Гордон, без энтузиазма откинул одеяло и выбрался из постели.   
Ли растерянно помотала головой, как будто все еще думала о том, что сказал ей капитан.  
— Что случилось? — Гордон обошел кровать, чтобы оказаться рядом с Ли.  
Она подняла на него глаза и ответила одним словом:  
— Джокер.

— Сейчас капитан толкнет нам речь, — сказал Буллок Гордону вместо приветствия. — Но я тебе расскажу в двух словах, в чем дело, чтобы тебя не стошнило от его пафоса.  
— Ты уже сказал больше, чем два слова, — заметил Гордон.  
В полицейском управлении был аншлаг: Барнс вызвал всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Полицейские собирались группками, переговаривались, то и дело нервно оглядываясь, как будто ждали, что Джокер вот-вот завалится прямо в полицейское управление посреди ночи.  
Сюда однажды уже завалился маньяк, точнее, «Маньяки», и это стоило полицейскому управлению слишком дорого. Гордон все еще помнил ту запись, на которой умирала капитан Эссен, и надеялся, что ему не придется видеть ничего подобного вновь. Желательно — никогда.  
А Джокер был опаснее «Маньяков», потому что действовал один. Он был легендой из прошлого, сбежавшим из самой охраняемой лечебницы Готэма и никто в городе не знал, что он теперь за человек.  
— Западные доки полны трупов, — сказал Буллок, подавшись к Гордону. — В прямом смысле этого слова: там причал устилают трупы.  
— Чьи трупы? — напряженно спросил Гордон. — Рыбаков?  
— Неа, — Буллок отмахнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. — Все бандитики средней руки, наркоторговцы, наркоманы, бездомные. Всякие отбросы. Может, они еще живы, но я что-то сомневаюсь.  
— И с чего Барнс взял, что это Джокер? — уточнил Гордон.  
Буллок скривился:  
— Они улыбаются.

Трупы устилали западные доки ровным слоем, и у каждого из них на лице была вырезана улыбка. Широкая, от углов рта до ушей, чернеющая подсохшей кровью.  
— Хорошо, что лето холодное, — заметил Буллок. — Представляешь, как бы они воняли, если бы мы жили в Стар-Сити?  
Гордон поморщился:  
— Если бы мы жили в Стар-Сити, мы бы никогда не столкнулись с таким. Это только Готэм притягивает неприятности.  
— Готэм рождает неприятности, — поправил его Буллок. — Джокер же родился здесь.  
Специальный отряд капитана Барнса обшаривал окрестности, Ли и Нигма осторожно ходили среди трупов в бесплодных попытках отыскать живых, но было похоже, что они никого не найдут. Судя по трупам, Джокер был очень старательным по части доведения дел до конца.  
Одно оставалось не ясно: зачем?  
— Зачем он это делает? — спросил Гордон, присаживаясь рядом с очередным трупом — тощим парнем с синяками под глазами и гнилыми зубами, торчащими из разрезанного рта.  
— Зачищает территорию? — предположил Буллок.  
— На телах жертв не обнаружено ничего... экстраординарного, — отчитался Нигма, внезапно появившийся рядом. — Им разрезали рот — должно быть, в этот момент жертвы были еще живы. Потом убили, всех по-разному, но в основном ножом, быстро и чисто. У некоторых прострелена грудь в области сердца, но не у всех. Должно быть, у убийцы было ограниченное количество патронов.  
— Это сделал Джокер, — напомнил Буллок. — Может из этой горы трупов ты можешь сделать вывод, где он сейчас? Ну там, следы, невидимые глазу простых смертных, а, гений?  
Нигма поправил очки.  
— Из этой горы трупов я могу сделать вывод, что он набил руку, — сообщил Нигма холодно. — Я читал отчеты патологоанатомов, которые вскрывали трупы, предположительно, первых жертв Джокера. Тогда эти убийства были следствием паники и, возможно, попытки себя защитить. Но сейчас он умеет убивать. Он не защищает себя, он убивает их, потому что они больше не нужны.  
— Как будто ищет что-то... — начал Буллок.  
— Или кого-то, — закончил за него Гордон.  
Гордон знал ровно одного человека в Готэме, который мог найти что угодно или кого угодно. И сейчас этот человек был в опасности.  
Он достал телефон и набрал номер, который успел запомнить наизусть. В трубке тянулись долгие гудки, потом на том конце приняли звонок, раздалось шуршание и незнакомый голос сказал:  
— Привет, дорогой друг Джим. Не знаю, кто ты, но ты записан как «дорогой друг Джим».  
Гордон не смог сдержать растерянного выдоха.  
— Ты знаешь, дорогой друг Джим, — продолжили в трубке, — этот город разочаровывает меня. Не то, чтобы он очаровывал меня раньше, но сейчас я вижу, что Готэм — это город возможностей. И что с ним сделали? Каждый держится за свое место, как будто это единственное ценное, что есть в мире. Это все равно, что цепляться за ремень безопасности, когда несешься на американских горках, которые заканчиваются аккурат Чистилищем. Полнейшая глупость. Ах да, я не представился. Это ужасно невежливо, но ты ведь уже догадался, кто я?  
— Джокер, — выдавил Гордон.  
Человек на том конце рассмеялся неприятно и страшно, безумно, взахлеб, как будто не мог себя остановить. Он смеялся долго, а потом замолчал как-то вдруг и после паузы продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Мне нравится, как это имя звучит со стороны. Как лезвие складного ножа, — Гордон различил в трубке щелкающий металлический звук, с которым складывают и снова раскрывают нож. — Так кто ты, дорогой друг Джим? Кто он?  
Второй вопрос был адресован не Гордону.  
В отдалении, едва слышимый в трубке, прозвучал голос Пингвина — слов было не разобрать. Гордон поймал себя на остром, отчаянном облегчении. Он не хотел найти труп Пингвина среди других, с разрезанным ртом и устремленными в небо остекленевшими глазами. Гордон видел достаточно смертей тех, кого он знал, и не хотел дополнять этот список ни одним новым именем.  
— Ты не просто «дорогой друг Джим», — сказал Джокер с неожиданной радостью. — Ты детектив Джим Гордон. Прости, я засиделся в Аркхэме и не знал о твоей популярности. Все так быстро меняется, когда не заперт в четырех стенах... Какой сейчас самый популярный комик в Готэме? В мое время самым популярным был Мюррей Франклин — пока я его не убил.  
— Не трогай Пингвина, — жестко сказал Гордон.  
— Я его не трогаю, — оскорбленно возмутился Джокер. — Я даже ничего ему не сломал, хотя мог бы. Он рулит здесь всем, знает по-именам всех преступников Готэма и половину полицейского участка, но не знает ни одной по-настоящему важной вещи.  
Джокер помолчал, потом сказал неожиданно:  
— Ты знаешь, он только что попросил не трогать тебя. Довольно необычно для Готэма. Я имею в виду: здесь никто не просит за других, никто никого не защищает, все пытаются спасти свою собственную задницу. Мафия продает друг друга направо и налево, а полицейские появляются только тогда, когда уже точно не могут схлопотать пулю. Но вы двое — просто какое-то исключение из правил.   
В трубке замолчали, раздался неторопливый мягкий стук, как будто кто-то постукивал пальцами по поверхности стола.  
— Давай так, — неожиданно предложил Джокер. — Я скажу тебе, куда ехать, но ты приедешь один. И я дам тебе выбрать. Ты можешь выбрать Пингвина, но тогда я уйду. Можешь выбрать меня, и тогда я отвечу на все твои вопросы и вернусь в Аркхэм, как послушный сумасшедший, но перед этим — я его убью.   
— Ты не тронешь его и тогда я отправлю тебя в Аркхэм, а не в реанимацию, — сквозь зубы выдавил Гордон.  
В трубке раздался отчетливый щелчок снимаемого предохранителя.  
— Я хочу на тебя посмотреть, — просто сказал Джокер, назвал адрес и сбросил звонок.

Гордон приехал один и даже почти не удивился, что местом назначение оказались восточные доки. Где еще прятаться преступнику, как не там, где легко скрыться?  
Джокер стоял на краю причала, где высился лабиринт установленных друг на друга грузовых контейнеров. Он обнимал Пингвина двумя руками и широко улыбался красным ртом, и только выбравшись из машины Гордон догадался, что это не его настоящая улыбка — это грим.  
Джокер был выше Пингвина ростом и уже в плечах, и старше. Грим не скрывал его возраст, только подчеркивал: по выбеленному лицу растекались трещины морщин, неровно прокрашенные волосы завивались во влажном воздухе тугими кольцами и отдельные пряди блестели ярко-зеленым, выдавая седину под краской. Старомодный красный костюм был вытерт и велик ему почти на размер, на высовывающихся из рукавов запястьях темнели синяки, должно быть от веревок, которыми его связывали в Аркхэме. Рядом с ухоженным, одетым с иголочки Пингвином Джокер выглядел настоящим монстром из детских сказок.  
Вот только они были не в сказке.  
В одной руке Джокер держал зажженную сигарету, а в другой нож — лезвие упиралось Пингвину в угол рта.  
— Ты — Джим Гордон? — вполне натурально удивился Джокер. — Я думал, ты будешь повыше.  
Гордон поморщился и достал пистолет, приказал, добавив в голос металла:  
— Отпусти его.  
— Или что? — поинтересовался Джокер.  
Он неторопливо затянулся, выпустил дым — движение воздуха взъерошило Пингвину прическу.   
Гордон сделал шаг вперед, не спуская Джокера с прицела. Он мог бы убить Джокера прямо сейчас, но лезвие ножа было у Пингвина во рту, и Гордон не мог знать наверняка, насколько хорошо Джокер обращается с оружием.  
— Я сказал, что предложу тебе выбрать, — сказал Джокер вдруг. — Я или Пингвин, свобода или смерть. Но ты ведь уже выбрал, «дорогой друг Джим»?  
Гордон выстрелил.  
Джокера дернуло назад, вскрикнул Пингвин — должно быть, лезвие распороло ему губу — нож звякнул об асфальт причала. Гордон бросился вперед, поймал Пингвина за локоть, дернул к себе, убирая того себе за спину.  
И столкнулся с острым, как лезвие ножа, взглядом Джокера.  
— Знаешь, я амбидекстр, но мне нравилась эта рука, — поделился Джокер.  
По его правому плечу расползалась кровь: красная на красном. А в левой руке Джокер держал небольшое черное устройство с кнопкой на предохранителе.  
— Положи оружие на землю и сделай шаг назад, — приказал Гордон, снова прицеливаясь.  
— Ты хороший человек, Джим Гордон, — сказал Джокер неожиданно. — Я понял, что ты выберешь, стоило мне тебя увидеть. Мы похожи, правда, я никогда не был хорошим. Он твой, да?  
Несложно было догадаться, о ком он говорит. Пингвин за спиной Гордона прерывисто выдохнул, Гордон почувствовал его нервные пальцы на своих плечах.  
— Мой кто? — переспросил Гордон, не снимая Джокера с прицела.  
— Не важно, кто, — отмахнулся Джокер, — просто: твой. Один из тех, кого ты будешь защищать до последнего. Они просто появляются, такие люди, сами по себе. Ты полицейский, Джим, поэтому тебе кажется, что будешь защищать каждого, что все одинаково ценны. Но на самом деле это не так. Ты просто еще не оказывался в ситуации, когда тебе придется выбирать. Я предоставлю тебе такую возможность.  
Джокер поднял взрыватель повыше, давая Гордону рассмотреть выпуклую кнопку и фривольную розовую изоленту. Нацеленный в грудь пистолет его очевидно не беспокоил.  
— Не переживай, никто не умрет, — заверил Гордона Джокер. — Терпеть не могу убивать бесцельно.  
— Гора трупов в западных доках с тобой не согласится, — поморщился Гордон.  
— Это было необходимо, — Джокер погрозил ему взрывателем. — Опусти пистолет и, может быть, я передумаю взрывать эту бомбу.   
Гордон сделал осторожный шаг вперед, и пальцы Пингвина отчетливо сжались на плечах.  
— Дай ему уйти, — попросил Пингвин дрожащим шепотом. — Он уже заставил тебя выбрать. Ты его не переиграешь.  
Гордон сбросил его руки, прицелился.  
— Я заминировал грузовой контейнер, — поделился Джокер. — В нем перевозят резиновых уточек. По-крайней мере, так написано. Представляешь: тридцать тонн резиновых уточек!  
Гордон выстрелил. Он целился Джокеру в руку, но тот сдвинулся едва заметно, и пуля врезалась ему в грудь, опрокидывая навзничь. Гордон успел заметить улыбку Джокера: широкую и жуткую; а потом асфальт под ногами задрожал и от грохота заложило уши.  
Гордон развернулся рывком, поймал Пингвина за лацканы пиджака, опрокидывая на землю и навалился сверху, закрывая своим телом.  
— У него бронежилет, — прошипел Пингвин.

А потом их накрыло пылью, обломками контейнера и резиновыми уточками.

**Осень**

— Вы же полиция! — возмущался мужчина. — Вы что, не можете даже найти человека?  
Его голос взлетал под потолок полицейского управления, неожиданно звучный, как у человека, привыкшего выступать у микрофона. А сам мужчина был невзрачным: высоким, сгорбленным, в выцветшей куртке и коротковатых брюках. Его неопрятно отросшие темные волосы завивались на концах мягкими кольцами.  
Альварес ничего не мог ему ответить и прятал глаза, чего за ним обычно не наблюдалось.  
— Детектив Гордон, — сказал Гордон, вклиниваясь перед Альваресом и протягивая возмущающему мужчине руку.  
У того были ледяные ладони — как будто это он, а не сам Гордон, только что гонялся за мистером Фрайсом. Худые пальцы мужчины напоминали птичьи когти, а ноготь на указательном почернел от гематомы.  
— Артур Флек, — представился мужчина.  
У него были неприятные глаза: водянистые, светлые, больные. Но в глубине этих глаз горело что-то страшное, какая-то первобытная сила, способная крушить города. Гордон хорошо знал, как называется эта сила: безумие.  
Такая же сила горела в глазах Фрайса, который превращал людей в ледяные статуи. И ее не было у Пингвина, который сел в Аркхэм вместо Гордона.  
— Детектив Гордон, вы слышите меня? — резко спросил человек, представившийся Артуром Флеком.  
Гордон вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. Он был полицейским, а не спасителем Готэмских преступников. Он ничем не мог помочь Пингвину.  
Он не был уверен, что хоть кому-то может помочь.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы нашли девочку. Одну маленькую девочку, это что, так сложно? — спросил Флек напряженно.  
Он потянул Гордона к себе и его ладонь вдруг сжалась кандалами, оказавшись намного крепче, чем Гордон ожидал.  
— Я дал этому оболтусу адрес. Ее мать звали Софи, у нее была кожа цвета кофе с молоком и такая улыбка, за которую можно было бы убить. Вы когда-нибудь встречали женщину, за чью улыбку хотелось убивать, детектив Гордон?  
Разумеется, он встречал такую женщину, он просыпался в ее постели, а она носила его кольцо.  
— В полиции убийство не одобряются, — отрезал Гордон.  
— Я спрашиваю вас как человека, а не как полицейского, — оскалился Флек, и Гордон вдруг узнал его — по этому оскалу, в котором отчетливо промелькнули желтые зубы.  
По разбежавшимся от уголков глаз глубоким морщинам, по следам белого грима на крыльях носа, по зашкаливающему, пугающему, сумасшедшему бесстрашию в глубине зрачков.  
— Как фамилия у этой Софи? — спросил Альварес, и наваждение тут же пропало.  
Джокер, а это был, разумеется, он, улыбнулся растерянно и ласково. Он выпустил ладонь Гордона, всплеснул руками и на его лице отразилось театрализованное раздражение. Но, раз увидев Джокера, в нем уже больше невозможно было видеть робкого Артура Флека, теперь и это имя, и весь образ сгорбленного возмущенного человека казались криво нацепленной маской.  
— Откуда я знаю? Она была моей соседкой. Вот вы, — палец с почерневшим ногтем уперся Гордону в грудь, — знаете фамилии ваших соседей?  
— Нет, — вздохнул Гордон.  
— Вы хоть кого-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь искали? — спросил Джокер с неожиданной мягкостью.  
— Моя коллега пропала, — невольно выговорил Гордон. — Кристин Крингл. Мы... занимаемся поисками.  
— Да, я знаю, — отмахнулся Джокер. — Ваша жена мне сказала.  
Гордон почувствовал холод, прошивший спину вдоль позвоночника, намного более жуткий, чем тот, который создавал Фрайс. Он не представил даже, только подумал, что мог сделать Джокер с Ли, а ярость пополам с ужасом уже захлестнула с головой.  
Ладонь легла на рукоять табельного пистолета и Джокер вдруг оказался рядом пугающе быстро. Его ледяная рука коснулась запястья Гордона, пальцы сжались мягко и одновременно предупреждающе.  
— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, детектив, — вкрадчиво заметил Джокер. — Не советую вам. Я не в настроении сегодня убивать, а когда что-то делаешь без настроения — всегда получается плохо.  
— Не вздумай трогать мою жену, — негромко, так, чтобы его слышал только Джокер, проговорил Гордон.  
— Я ее и не трогал, — возмутился Джокер, — мы просто поговорили.  
От улыбки в уголках его губ собирались морщины, похожие на трещины в сухой земле.  
— Я хочу просто найти девочку, детектив Гордон, — проговорил Джокер негромко. — Терпеть не могу угрожать. Когда угрожаешь — всегда нужно выполнить угрозу, иначе какой смысл сотрясать воздух? Поэтому я просто скажу тебе: ты найдешь ее. Без всяких «если». Найдешь ее для меня.  
Гордон убрал ладонь от пистолета, и Джокер отпустил его запястье, отступил на шаг. Он улыбнулся устало и показался вдруг по-настоящему старым, измотанным, отчаявшимся. Не чудовищем, о котором в Готэме ходили слухи, не лидером, возглавившим восстание клоунов. Просто человеком.  
— У меня нет телефона, так что будь другом: оставь информацию в почтовом ящике.  
Джокер назвал адрес, лениво обвел взглядом полицейское управление и снова посмотрел Гордону в лицо:  
— И не вздумай следить за мной. Я могу оказаться в настроении убивать, и мне будет совершенно все равно, кто окажется по ту сторону дула.  
— Я предоставлю информацию, когда что-нибудь узнаю, — пообещал Гордон.  
Джокер удовлетворенно кивнул, развернулся и неторопливо направился к выходу из полицейского управления. Никто и не подумал его задержать.  
Альварес, до того показательно рывшийся в бумагах, поднял на Гордона круглые глаза.  
— Артур Флек, — сказал он побелевшими губами. — А я все думал, почему имя кажется мне знакомым. Он же...  
— Джокер, — согласился Гордон. — Да.

Они не нашли девочку.  
Все, что они нашли: заявление о пропаже подростка от женщины по имени Софи Дамонд, соседки Артура Флека.

**Зима**

— Руки за голову! — рявкнул Гордон.  
Снег набивался в ботинки, от холода пистолета леденели пальцы, и Джокер в своем красном костюме выделялся среди голых деревьев идеальной мишенью.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джокер проникновенно, — иногда хочешь сделать всего одно хорошее дело. Простенькое. Какую-нибудь мелочь во вселенских масштабах. Но такую, не свойственную тебе. И все обязательно летит в тартарары. Ты обязательно проиграешь, это такой закон. Не рыпайся, мол, не сходи с протоптанной дорожки. Если уж начал быть чудовищем — будь им до конца.  
— Стой на месте! — крикнул Гордон.  
Зубы стучали, ветер спорил с голосом Джокера, шептал в уши отзвуком его слов.  
— Ее звали Джи-Джи, — сказал Джокер. — Джи-Джи Дамонд. Почти как «диамант». Так раньше называли алмазы. Ты знал? Она уже не ребенок, как оказалось. Я помнил ее ребенком, а она выросла в подростка. Она была очаровательной, должно быть, когда была живой.  
Гордон шагнул вперед и тут же провалился в снег по колено. Пистолет бухнул, плечо дернуло отдачей и пуля сломала тоненькое дерево.  
— Осторожнее, — возмутился Джокер. — Так можно и убить кого-нибудь!  
Он пошел к Гордону неторопливо, вытаскивая ноги из снега с флегматичностью самоубийцы, и даже наставленный в грудь пистолет ничуть его не волновал.  
На Джокера холодно было даже смотреть: подкладка его расстегнутого красного пиджака была протерта до дыр, руки, высовывающиеся из рукавов, покраснели от холода. Невысокие стоптанные ботинки были, должно быть, полны снега, но потемневшие от влаги кожаные носы бодро врезались в наст.  
— Она пропала, Джи-Джи, — продолжил рассказывать Джокер. — Я узнал в Аркхэме. Слухи там расходятся моментально, как аспирин в воде. Это только кажется, что Аркхэм изолирован от всех и вся, стоит на отшибе, город в городе, — он засмеялся тихо и страшно, как будто ему было больно и все на свете лекарства не могли унять эту боль. — На самом же деле, чем дольше живешь там — тем больше знаешь. Медсестры обсуждают дела, кто-нибудь обязательно забудет газету, а если очень постараться можно даже украсть чей-нибудь телефон. В Аркхэме я знал о Готэме все, но чтобы действовать, мне нужно было быть свободным.  
— Тебя освободил Галаван, да? — спросил Гордон сквозь зубы. — Вместе с «Маньяками»?  
— Удачно получилось, — развел руками Джокер. — Вообще-то я украл ключ. Просто не успел им воспользоваться.   
В его зеленых волосах замирали снежинки. Грим подтекал там, где они таяли на лице, и казалось, что Джокер плачет.  
— Софи Дамонд приходила в полицию, — сказал Гордон, пытаясь вытащить ногу из сугроба и одновременно удержать равновесие. — Ребята приняли заявление о пропаже подростка. Но у нас вечно не хватает людей, а тут были эти проблемы с Галаваном, потом со всем остальным...  
— Да, в городе столько проблем, — Джокер понимающе кивнул.  
Он отодвинул пистолет Гордона в сторону и подхватил того под локоть, рывком выдергивая из снега. Пальцы у Джокера были твердые, как наручники.  
— В этом весь смысл, — продолжил Джокер как ни в чем не бывало, — вы боретесь со сложными вещами. С мужиком, узурпировавшим власть. С мафией, которая грызет Готэм со всех углов, как слоеный пирог. С убийцами, которые убивают людей по поводу или просто так. И всем вам абсолютно одинаково плевать на простых людей. На тех, с которыми происходит некоторое дерьмо и которые не могут себя защитить. Так было, когда я еще был Артуром Флеком, — Джокер оскалился.  
— Ты и сейчас Артур Флек, — буркнул Гордон и опустил пистолет. — И твое место в Аркхэме.  
Он замерз и вовсе не был уверен, что сможет отвести Джокера в Аркхэм. Но убивать Джокера он тоже не собирался — Гордон уже однажды убил человека, и это стоило гораздо дороже, чем он ожидал.   
— Нет, — Джокер отмахнулся. — Артур Флек — это роль. Знаешь, когда комики выступают на сцене, они не всегда представляются настоящими именами. Иногда они придумывают себе псевдонимы. Так вот, Артур Флек — это мой псевдоним, чтобы выступать в Готэме, и не быть узнанным. Например, появляться в полицейском участке. Но мое настоящее имя — Джокер. Меня знали как Джокера и будут помнить как Джокера.  
— Это вряд ли, — поморщился Гордон. — В этом городе много преступников: о тебе забудут, как только за тобой закроется дверь камеры.  
Джокер брезгливо убрал свои пальцы с локтя Гордона, как будто был удивлен, что все еще держит его.  
— Ее убили, — сказал Джокер невпопад. — Ее похитили с улицы, пытали, а потом убили. Без всякой цели, без всякой выгоды, просто так — ради веселья. Ты когда-нибудь пытал кого-нибудь ради веселья, детектив Гордон? Нет? Пытать невинных — невесело, вот в чем дело. Только слабаки и трусы пытают невинных. А в городе, где каждый второй виновен хоть в чем-то, они взяли безвинного подростка, чтобы убить!  
Гордон отшатнулся против воли, потому что у Джокера стали вдруг страшные глаза, стеклянные, как у покойника, пустые. В глубине зрачков вспыхнула настоящая ярость, такая жгучая, что могла растопить снег вокруг них. А еще ему было больно, больно по-настоящему и Гордон понимал его как никто другой.  
— Она была моя, — выговорил Джокер сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Она и ее мать — они были мои. Как твоя Ли и твой Пингвин. Они были мои.  
— Вряд ли они тебя помнили, — осторожно заметил Гордон.  
— Это не важно, — Джокер оскалился и судорога ярости отпустила его лицо. — Я не убил их, хотя мог. Я не убил их, потому что они ни в чем не были виноваты. Они относились ко мне хорошо, даже когда я был Артуром Флеком, а он был полнейшим ничтожеством, поверь мне, кичился своими проблемами с головой и ныл по любому поводу. Все его презирали, все относились к нему, как к человеку второго сорта, кроме Софи и ее дочки. Для них двоих он был просто человеком. Этого было достаточно, чтобы не убивать их. Чтобы сделать их своими.  
— Мне жаль, — проговорил Гордон и, помедлив, убрал пистолет в кобуру.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джокер. — Твоя жалость меня не устроит. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было стыдно. Потому что ты должен был их защитить. Это твоя работа — защищать невиновных. А вместо этого ты ищешь виноватых и судишь их по своему разумению. Как будто у тебя есть право судить.  
— Я никого не сужу по своему разумению.  
— Перестань. Я знаю про Галавана. Ты хотел убить его — ты убил его. Это все классно, но черт возьми, детектив Гордон, ты же хороший парень! Убивать — это прерогатива преступников, а хорошие парни спасают тех, кто попал в беду. Почему я должен объяснять тебе это?   
Гордон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потому что Джокер бил словами слишком точно. Слишком честно. Несколько дней назад он, Джим Гордон, пришел в этот лес за Эдвардом Нигмой, чтобы получить его признание. Тем самым Нигмой, который казался обычным человеком — и который убил мисс Крингл, свою девушку, и закопал ее в земле. Гордон должен был спасти ее — и не спас. А ведь она работала в полиции, была на виду, была его коллегой. Как он тогда мог спасти Джи-Джи Дамонд, о которой даже не знал?  
— Ты считаешь, что знаешь, как поступать правильно. И вместе с тем ты не веришь себе, — нараспев проговорил Джокер, его дыхание обожгло Джиму переносицу. — А ведь у тебя нет никого, кроме тебя самого.  
Гордон поймал Джокера за запястье раньше, чем открыл глаза. Вовремя — пальцы Джокера тянулись к рукояти пистолета.  
— Я, Джеймс Гордон, торжественно клянусь, — выговорил Гордон немеющими губами, — что буду поддерживать и защищать Готэм от всех врагов, иностранных и внутренних.  
Полицейская клятва всплыла в памяти сама: единственной, самой сильной опорой, объединяющей человека с его поступками.  
Кольцо наручника защелкнулось на худом запястье Джокера, Гордон развернул его к себе спиной, не переставая говорить:  
— Что я буду нести истинную верность Готэму и веру в него; что я беру это обязательство свободно, без какой-либо корысти или цели уклонения; и что я хорошо и добросовестно буду выполнять свои обязанности.  
С каждым словом становилось спокойнее и яснее. Гордон добровольно отказался от полицейского значка, но это не значило, что он отказался от себя и от того, что считал правильным.  
Второй наручник обхватил другую руку Джокера.  
— Бога нет, поэтому мне никто не поможет, — проговорил Гордон. — Я справлюсь сам.  
— Аминь, — хмыкнул Джокер.  
Гордон подтолкнул его в сторону протоптанной в снегу тропинки. Джокер повернул голову, с трудом переставляя ноги в глубоком снегу. Гордон видел его глаз в обрамлении размазанного грима и край кривой красной улыбки.  
— Ты хороший полицейский, — сказал Джокер вдруг. — Не важно, есть у тебя значок или нет. У тебя это в крови. Но я монстр, а чтобы бороться с монстром нужен другой монстр. Он появится однажды, я уверен. А ты — защищай невинных. В городе, полном монстров, их некому больше защитить.  
— Ты имеешь право хранить молчание, — сказал Гордон. — Все, что ты скажешь, может и будет использовано против тебя в суде.

Больше Джокер не сказал Гордону ни слова, а через несколько лет в Готэме действительно появился монстр. Он носил кевларовый костюм и его называли героем Готэма и борцом с преступностью — но от этого он не переставал быть монстром.  
А Джиму Гордону оставалось только хорошо делать свою работу.


End file.
